En busca del Amor Verdadero
by Julissa Chan
Summary: Stephanie es una joven hermosa e inteligente, con una vida "perfecta" a la vista de los demás, llena de éxito. Debido a su belleza muchos hombres le han declarado su amor pero ella los ignora ya que para ella el amor no es más que algo irreal, existente sólo en un mundo de fantasía y nacido únicamente en la mente de las personas que huyen d un sentimiento de soledad. A medida que l
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Amor = Fantasía

Hoy es Lunes primer día de la semana, el campus está como de costumbre lleno de personas yendo de aquí a allá, mi primera hora de clases está a punto de empezar espero que las chicas ya estén allí.

-Hola Stephanie- gritan ambas al unísono

-Hola Day, Hola Anto ¿cómo están?- y ahí están mis mejores amigas Daysi Brown ahorcándome con un abrazo y Antonieta Robinson sonriendo cálida como siempre

-Muy bien como siempre- dice Antonieta tan simple como siempre, es raro pero me gusta eso.

-Yo también y te tengo una noticia, hoy en la mañana en cuanto llegué el chico de cuarto año de Medicina, ya sabes el rubio atractivo de ojos azules, mmm…. ¿Cuál es su nombre? …

\- ¿Robert?- La interrumpo

-Sí el me pidió que te entregara esto- Me tiende la mano y me da un sobre- y para que te fijes que te quiero y no deseo que te fatigues leyendo la carta, me tomé la molestia de abrirla y leerla por ti y ¿adivina?.

-Es una carta de amor, no tienes que decírmelo- contesto enojada, no puedo creer que sea tan atrevida, es mi amiga pero se pasa.

-Tranquila no me hables en ese tono

-Y en que tono quieres que te hable?, en otras ocasiones le has hecho lo mismo a Stephanie y dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer, en verdad somos sus amigas pero no tenemos el derecho a hacer eso- por eso y otras cosas quiero a Antonieta ella es la voz de la razón y la que siempre pone en su lugar a Daysi, antes que yo explote y tenga que vérselas conmigo.

-Ash está bien me ganó la curiosidad, tranquilícense. En fin, ¿qué le vas a contestar?

-Obvio. Un NO es mi respuesta- me dirigí al cesto de la basura, rompí la carta y la tiré en la basura.

\- Stephanie no crees que eso fue odioso de tu parte ni siquiera la leíste- dice Antonieta con un tono de madre regañona.

-Tal vez pero esto es culpa de Robert, anteriormente le dije que no, y además para qué molestarme en leerla, será igual que todas y mejor dejemos ese asunto a un lado, tomemos asiento, la Licenciada Kulakova está ingresando.

-La clase de hoy estuvo excelente, me muero de ganas por asistir mañana a nuestra práctica en el Hospital de Salud Mental- y eso es enserio, desde que entré a la carrera de Psicología mi mayor deseo era practicar y ayudar a las personas que necesitaran mi ayuda.

-Ni me digas tengo que recordar no ponerme ninguna cadena ni aretes largos además de hacerle una coleta a mi cabello- dice Antonieta desanimada ya que odia no ponerse sus hermosos aretes.

-Yo estoy peor, mi cabello es indomable tendré que pasar más de una hora tratando de hacer que se vea presentable

Ciertamente indomable, esa es la única palabra que califica el cabello de mi amiga Daysi porque tiene el cabello tipo fiera es difícil domarlo, tanto que un día mientras la preparaba para una fiesta mi cepillo se rompió por tratar de desenredarlo, esos rizos marrones son una tortura. Eso fue definitivamente una pesadilla.

-Pues buena suerte yo al menos no tengo que preocuparme de nada.

-Pues yo creo que sí- dice Daysi con un tono burlón

-mmmm pues yo no lo creo

-Stephanie es obvio, tienes que preocuparte de no enamorar a tus pacientes o a los doctores tal y como lo haces con los chicos del campus-dice en tono burlón aunque a mí no me hace gracia.

-Por favor Antonieta de donde sacas eso, yo jamás haría algo así, ni siquiera sé porque les gusto a esos chicos. – bueno si sé pero la humildad lo es todo.

-Sí claro- dice Daysi en sarcasmo- les gustas porque eres la chica más hermosa del campus, bueno más bien de la universidad, los atraes con tu físico: tus hermosas e envidiables curvas, esos hermosos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio ondulado, por tu gracia, encanto, inteligencia y claro no dejando afuera tu respetada familia. Quien termine contigo, será como si se hubiese sacado la lotería

Eso definitivamente es cierto, y más aún lo referente a mi familia, la mayoría de chicos de la universidad siempre están tratando de conciliar una cita conmigo, creen que siendo la pareja de la "heredera" de los Danielli, tendrán la oportunidad de gozar de beneficios como ser socios de la compañía o algo así, pero no saben muchas cosas, si lo supieran las cosas serían diferentes. Será mejor que termine con esta conversación lo antes posible, a la verdad no quiero profundizar en el tema.

-Sabes que odio cuando empiezas con esto sé en dónde vamos a terminar y no me gusta- dije a punto de estallar, amo a estas chicas pero a veces me dan ganas de matarlas.

-Stephanie deberías hacernos caso quizás algún día llegues a encontrar el amor verdadero- genial mamá Antonieta está aquí

-Chicas ya, por favor no sigan, además ya me tengo que ir a casa nos vemos luego.

Ya estoy en casa, sentada en el sofá, en la sala principal y aún no se me quita el enojo, no puedo creer que esas chicas sean tan exasperantes, deberían de meterse en sus asuntos y dejarme a mí seguir mi vida.

-Stephanie, Stephanie me escuchas- la voz de mi madre haga que regrese de mis pensamientos.

-Sí madre, ¿sucede algo?

-Sí hija ¿estás bien? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-No es nada madre solo tuve una pequeña discusión con las chicas nada más, pero no te preocupes ya pensé en ello y no vale la pena el enojo- trato de darle la mejor de mis sonrisas porque sin duda no me dejará en paz.

-Bien me alegra que seas tan analítica será mejor que te vayas temprano a dormir mañana irás a las prácticas al hospital tienes que estar descansada.

-ok. Hasta mañana madre, pasa buenas noches.

Me muero del hambre será mejor que encuentre algo pronto o me desmallaré, he tenido un día pesado, primero un paciente con un trastorno bipolar y luego otro con parasomnias, fueron excelentes casos, definitivamente aprendí mucho, pero estoy muerta de cansancio y de hambre y aunque algunos piensen que escuchar y estar sentado no cansa se equivocan.

Camino por los pasillos hasta la cocina, cuando me detengo no puedo creer quién viene allí ¿Robert? ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensaba enfrentarme a él luego, pero mientras antes mejor, me enferma que algunos chicos no se ubiquen e insistan, me siento acosada cuando hacen eso, ¿Qué no entienden un no?

-Hola Robert necesito hablar contigo- le doy una sonrisa y trato de ser amable

-Stephanie yo también, dime qué opinas de mi carta, aceptas ser mi novia.

-No, creí haberte dicho que no quiero absolutamente nada contigo.

-Pero Stephanie Te amo dame una oportunidad.-esa frase….mmmm… estoy a punto de salirme de mis casillas

-No, entiéndelo, déjame.

-Porque no, ¿Hay algo malo en mí?

-No eres tú y no quiero seguir hablando de esto, adiós.- me giro para irme del lugar pero el tomar mi brazo y evita que me vaya.

-Dime en qué estoy fallando- No, es no…. es un fastidio, quería alejarlo de mi tranquilamente pero ni modo tendrá que ser a las malas.

\- Tú no entiendes ¿verdad? Escucha no te quiero y la razón por la que no quiero estar contigo es porque no siento nada por ti.

-Pero... yo te amo- y lo mismo, al diablo la cortesía va a conocerme en realidad.

-Tú no me amas, el amor no existe es sólo un mecanismo de defensa -por así decirlo, y a razón de una mejor frase- de las personas para evitar el sufrimiento de la soledad, yo no necesito a nadie por eso no "amo" y además créeme el amor es una fantasía únicamente existente en las novelas, animes, cuentos de hadas, en fin en la fantasía, déjame. Adiós

-Stephanie.

Me solté de su agarre y me dirigí de nuevo al consultorio, ese chico de verdad que no conoce su lugar, debería dejarme tranquila. Miro mi reloj y noto que ya es tarde perdí mi tiempo del almuerzo.

\- Genial por éste niño fantasía ni siquiera pude almorzar, pero al menos espero que me deje en paz


	2. Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Capítulo 2: Problemas, problemas y más problemas

Hoy llegué mucho más temprano de lo usual a la universidad, algunos de mis compañeros ya están en el aula. Debo de entregarles las invitaciones.

-Hola Rose, Enrique ¿Cómo están?

-Excelente Stephanie

-Muy bien ¿y tú princesita?- ash odio que me diga así

-Bien mmm, no quiero molestarlos así que les entrego estas invitaciones, son para la fiesta de caridad que darán mis padres para recoger fondos para el asilo de ancianos, espero que puedan asistir y lleven a sus padres, eso es todo por mi parte, gracias.-con la mejor de mis sonrisas me alejo de ahí.

Luego de eso me acerqué a mis demás compañeros tratando de entregar lo más pronto posible las otras invitaciones, esto es molesto y más aún cuando estoy muriendo del sueño por dormir noche ayudando a mi madre a planear la fiesta, sí que se tarda cuando hace eso, quiere que todo salga perfecto; claro pero lo peor fue después.

_Flash back _

_-_Hola mamá ya regresé- me duele todo el cuerpo, después de todo el trabajo de hoy y esa patética conversación con Robert, solo quiero dormir - voy a dormir pasa buenas noches.

-Hija espera un momento necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Así? Está bien- bajo de las escaleras- ¿sucede algo malo?

-Por supuesto que no hija, sólo quiero que me ayudes a planear la fiesta de este sábado.

-¿Fiesta? ¿De qué fiesta estás hablando?-siempre hace esto, me toma por sorpresa con sus fiestas

-Es una fiesta que tu padre y yo realizaremos para recaudar fondos para el asilo de ancianos, perdona por no haberte dicho antes, pero lo acordamos de último momento.

-No te disculpes madre, no tienen por qué decirme todo lo que hacen y está bien te ayudaré todo sea por una buena causa, pero mañana hoy estoy demasiado cansada creo que eso es todo, voy a dormir

-Espera toma- me tiende la mano y me da un paquete- aquí están algunas de las invitaciones para tus amigos de la universidad, creo que con éstas serán suficientes… sabes, traté de adelantar algo.

-Está bien, de acuerdo ¿es todo?

-No, esta tarjeta es especial para la familia Watson, por favor busca a Stacy Watson mañana y entrégasela, gracias, pasa buenas noches.

_Fin del Flash back_

No sé cómo pero al final mi madre me persuadió de trabajar con ella hasta las 1:30 am, pero la noticia de que tengo que buscar a Stacy es peor, no soporto a esa chica en absoluto, es tan altanera, pero en fin no puedo negarme a darle esto, solo se lo daré y ya, parece que estoy de suerte está por allá.

-Hola Stephanie ¿se te perdió algo por aquí?- dice con un tono arrogante

-No, claro que no Stacy- tarada ¿quién se cree para hablarme de esa forma?, me encantaría ponerla en su lugar, pero tengo que mantener la postura

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Alguien de la carrera de Psicología no tiene nada que estar haciendo en las aulas de Medicina? ¿Debes de estar perdida? ¿Necesitas que te ubique?

-Gracias por tu amable ofrecimiento pero no estoy perdida, ni tampoco necesito de ti para poder llegar a mis aulas, sólo vine a entregarte esto, de parte de mis padres-le extiendo mi mano cordialmente y con una sonrisa mientras le entrego el sobre.

-Me imagino que es una de las fiestas de caridad que ofician tus padres.

-Sí por supuesto, a nombre de la familia Danielli eres bienvenida tú y tu familia, esperamos su participación, nos vemos.

Doy media vuelta para retirarme, pero ella se coloca frente a mí para impedirme el paso.

-Espera Stephanie, no te puedes ir, tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a clases, con permiso.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, estoy harta de ti, de tu estúpida actitud de niña buena, y de tu estúpida popularidad con los hombres, harta de que todos piensen que eres una princesita perfecta cuando en verdad no eres más que una perra a la que siguen los hombres y en verdad no los entiendo porque no eres nada del otro mundo.- dice total y completamente exasperada a punto de volverse loca.

-¿Eso es todo?-digo tratando de no demostrar mi enfado pero no creo que pueda por mucho tiempo.

-No, claro que no, apenas estoy comenzando

-Genial-digo con una mueca de sarcasmo-si tú quieres pasar gritándome tus locuras todo el día, está bien, pero no ahora, a diferencia de ti yo sí tengo cosas que hacer.

-Eres una maldita falsa, por primera vez en tu vida muestra tu verdadera cara, perra.

-Stacy, no seas tonta sólo tengo una cara

-jaja muy graciosa, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, deja de comportarte como una dulce y delicada princesa tú no eres nada de eso.

-Mira yo no entiendo cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo, yo nunca he hecho absolutamente nada para que me trates de esa forma, no quiero problemas y mucho menos contigo, es más siempre he tratado de llevar la fiesta en paz para que no halla dificultades entre nuestros padres, tú sabes muy bien que son socios y tenemos que vernos muy seguido por ello, así que por favor tranquilízate.- digo molesta

Me marcho lo más rápido posible hacia mi aula, estoy enfadada a punto de estallar, sabía que no le agradaba a Stacy pero no que me odiara y menos de esa forma, pensé que sólo eran pequeñas rivalidades de pensamiento, pero bueno mejor me olvido de eso, no me conviene un batalla de familias.

Llego con tiempo al aula aún faltan 5 minutos para que den comienzo la clase Psicología Forense, mis amigas ya están en sus respectivos lugares y me alegra ya estar alejada de todas las molestias de estos días, de Robert, de Stacy…..mis amigas me relajan.

-Hola chicas vinieron un poco tarde de lo usual ¿cierto?

-Sí-contesta Daysi en un tono muy cortante

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma conmigo Day?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Claro que sabes a qué me refiero, normalmente siempre te tiras encima de mí para abrazarme y ahora no lo has hecho, no es algo normal en ti, eres muy efusivas.

-hmp-me ignora por completo.

-No me ignores, si es porque piensas que no las voy a invitar a la fiesta de mis padres, estás equivocada, son las primeras en la lista, tan sólo no habían venido así que no pude entregarles de primero las invitaciones.

-No es por eso Stephanie, es otra cosa, pero te lo diremos cuando salgamos de clases, ahora no es el momento.-dice Antonieta seria, al igual que Daysi.

-Bien como quieran.

Ya es medio día acabamos de salir de clases y las chicas quedaron en decirme todo lo que está pasando en las bancas de afuera, espero que me aclaren lo que sucede, no me gusta estar molesta con ellas, me sentí tan mal ya que en los tres componentes que tuvimos hoy no me dirigieron la palabra.

-Bueno aquí estoy, ahora podrán decirme porqué están tan enojadas conmigo.

-Stephanie veras…..-dice Antonieta tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, siempre has sido noble, gentil con todos, jamás te habías comportado de una manera tan fría e hiriente, esta vez te pasaste de la raya Stephanie, no puedo creer que hayas echado a la basura los sentimientos puros de alguien que te ofreció todo, eso no se hace.

-Espera Daysi, cálmate, no tengo ni la mínima idea de lo que estás hablando- la interrumpo de inmediato, no quiero que me siga sermoneando en algo de lo que no entiendo- escúchame respira profundo y explícame porque no te entiendo.

-Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas.

-Daysi, creo que Stephanie te está diciendo la verdad, mírala se nota que no tiene idea de nada, déjame yo le explico.

-Está bien- le contesta Daysi a Antonieta de mala gana.

-Yo te escucho, adelante.

-Ok, Stephanie a lo que Daysi se refiere es a tu conversación de ayer con Robert, a la forma en la que trataste con él lo de dejarte en paz y que él te interesa solamente como amigo.

-¿Y ustedes como sabes acerca de mi conversación con él?

-Pues verás….

-Hoy en la mañana cuando Antonieta y yo veníamos a clases nos encontramos con Robert y nos lo contó todo.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué fue lo que específicamente les dijo?- Dios no puedo creer que ese tonto haya ido con el chisme.

-Que tú lo trataste de una forma muy grosera y aplastaste sus sentimientos y que además le hablaste de tu concepto de lo que es el amor- dice Antonieta aún no convencida de las palabras que yo dije.

-Sí, tu genial concepto de amor = fantasía – dice con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No me digan que por ese chico ustedes están molestas conmigo?

-Espera Stephanie, ¿estás aceptando que lo que Robert dijo es enserio? ¿Tú lo trataste así? No puedo creerlo- Dice Antonieta con asombro.

-Sí, es enserio, pero tranquilas les voy explicar lo que en verdad sucedió.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió realmente según tú? Porque hasta donde sabemos tú eres la mala de la película- tono sarcástico de nuevo, odio que Daysi haga eso.

-Sí, si, como digas y yo no soy la mala, escuchen: le dije a Robert que me dejara en paz y todo eso, pero él siguió insistiéndome, me sentía encasillada, entre la espada y la pared, así que se me ocurrió decirle ese concepto mío para que se desilusionara y no lo conseguí, bueno eso es todo.

-Entiendo, pero ¿no crees que fuiste un poquito dura con él?

-Antonieta tiene razón aún con todo debiste de haber sido menos hiriente, el chico se sintió delo peor.

-Pues lo siento por él, ¿qué querían que hiciera? Me sentía acosada.

-¿Saben? creo que mejor dejamos esto.

\- No, Antonieta lo siento pero Stephanie debe pedirle una disculpa a Robert

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede con tu cabeza? Yo no le pediré disculpas a ese y mucho menos por decirle la verdad.

-Stephanie ¿qué te sucede tú no eres así?- dice Antonieta asustada ante mi reacción y ahora lo recuerdo, ellas nunca me han visto así.

-Eh, me refería a que yo sólo fui víctima de la circunstancias….. El día fue muy pesado y estresante, tal vez ese fue el causante de mi reacción, no tengo disculparme cuando no tuve la culpa, pero no se preocupen me disculpare. – Genial, no me gusta la idea de disculparme, en realidad pocas veces lo he hecho, pero lo haré con tal de que no sigan enfadadas conmigo.

-Perfecto, ya que las cosas están bien, ¡vamos celebrar!.

-¿A celebrar?- decimos Antonieta y yo al unísono.

-Sí, a celebrar. Hoy habrá una fiesta en el club nocturno que está en el centro de la ciudad, podemos ir a divertirnos y de paso a des estresarnos por todo el trabajo de la universidad.

-Sí claro, cuenta conmigo Daysi, estoy segura que habrá muchos chicos guapos.

-Chicas me da gusto que quieran divertirse pero saben que conmigo no cuentan, no me gustan las fiestas hay demasiado ruido y eso me fastidia, pero no importa vayan y diviértanse por mí.

-Lo siento Stephanie pero tú vas con nosotras.

-No gracias, vayan ustedes.

-No, Stephanie tú nunca sales con nosotras, vamos no seas mala- Antonieta hace un puchero

-Este…., yo…

-Vas a ir y punto si no, no te volveremos a hablar nunca. –dice Daysi con tono autoritario

-Tranquilas, supongo que no puedo decirles que no.

-Bien, ya quedamos hoy la pasaremos súper.

No puedo creer que haya accedido a salir de fiesta, odio hacerlo, no me complace en lo absoluto, pero no me quedó de otra, si me hubiera resistido las chicas en verdad me hubieran puesto la ley de hielo.

-Mamá ya me voy, dile a mi papá que no se preocupe, por favor. Bye

-Hija, espera, necesito decirte algo… wow te ves preciosa.

-¡Mamá!, no es para tanto- le digo avergonzada.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Hija, pareces una princesa, que digo, ¡eres una princesa!, ese vestido se te ve increíble, sí es corto, pero realmente resalta tu figura y le va perfecto a tu tono de piel, siempre te he dicho que el rojo es tu color y en definitiva lo es.

-Mamá-le digo con el ceño fruncido

-No me veas así, estás perfecta, tu cabello rubio ondulado se ve fantástico y tus ojos azules son bellísimos, definitivamente vas a atrapar muchas miradas.

-Sí claro como digas, bye- corto la conversación de inmediato con un rápido movimiento de mano, en despedida.

Me duele la cabeza, el ruido es realmente insoportable, no comprendo cómo las chicas se divierten con esto, además me siento muy incómoda intimidada por las miradas de todos los chicos, parece que me desnudaran con la mirada, no soporto esto será mejor que me vaya. Camino buscando a las chicas pero de pronto me siento algo mareada, por lo visto el ruido excesivo provoca un daño en mi equilibrio.

-Antonieta creo que tengo que irme, por favor asegúrate de decirle.

-Pero ¿apenas llevamos una hora?

-No me estoy sintiendo muy bien el ruido me afecta demasiado

-Ok, le diré cuando termine de bailar con ese chico, pero por favor cuídate.

Camino buscando mi automóvil, el chofer me dijo que estaría a tres cuadras del antro, porque no encontró donde estacionarse, por lo visto este lugar está bien cotizado; dejando eso de un lado, me duelen los pies por los tacones, esta fiesta fue horrible o más bien el día ha sido terrible: primero la rara de Stacy Watson me arma un show donde me trata súper mal, luego las chicas están sin hablarme durante casi medio día por culpa de Robert, seguido de un sermón tonto donde prometí disculparme con él y ahora esto, una fiesta horrible que me disgustó y ahora estoy caminando por unas calles raras y oscuras. De pronto escucho un ruido detrás de mí, parece que alguien me está siguiendo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

De pronto me empujan hacia la pared y colocan una mano en mi boca, para que no pueda hablar. ¡Dios no puedo creer quién es!


	3. Reencuentro

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro

Camino buscando mi automóvil, el chofer me dijo que estaría a tres cuadras del antro, porque no encontró donde estacionarse, por lo visto este lugar está bien cotizado; dejando eso de un lado, me duelen los pies por los tacones, esta fiesta fue horrible o más bien el día ha sido terrible: primero la rara de Stacy Watson me arma un show donde me trata súper mal, luego las chicas están sin hablarme durante casi medio día por culpa de Robert, seguido de un sermón tonto donde prometí disculparme con él y ahora esto, una fiesta horrible que me disgustó y ahora estoy caminando por unas calles raras y oscuras. De pronto escucho un ruido detrás de mí, parece que alguien me está siguiendo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

De pronto me empujan hacia la pared y colocan una mano en mi boca, para que no pueda hablar. ¡Dios no puedo creer quién es!

-Amor… te… te ves preciosa, mmmm… ese vestido es ideal para ti.

Trato de zafarme de su agarre, pero es muy fuerte, aun así lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas y logro quitármelo de encima.

-Robert ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Por Dios mírate, estás borracho.

-No estoy borracho.

-Sí claro, hueles a alcohol a kilómetros de distancia.

Parece estar mareado, creo que apenas puede mantenerse, será mejor que me vaya no quiero que haga una locura. Me doy la vuelta, pero me jala del brazo y me presiona contra la pared, sosteniéndome en los hombros.

-Robert quítate de encima de mí ahora o si no atente a las consecuencias.

-Stephanie….mi amor… te – te amo.

-Robert escúchame-le grito, pero parece que no me escucha.

-No tienes idea de cuánto… cuánto te deseo- dice en voz baja apenas puedo escucharlo.

Empieza a bajar una de sus manos a la cremallera del vestido, definitivamente no puedo creer lo que éste imbécil quiere hacer.

-Robert, por favor para, sabes muy bien que aprendí defensa personal, si quiero puedo dejarte en el suelo, pero no quiero hacerte eso, así que por favor para ya, no quiero dañarte- le digo casi gritándole para que se detenga y afortunadamente hace caso deja la cremallera de mi vestido.

-¿Dañarme? ¿Tú a mí?- ríe- no lo harías.

-Pues para tu información sí, sí lo haré, si no me sueltas enseguida.

-No lo haré Stephanie, me gustas, quiero hacerte mía.

¿Qué? Esto es demasiado, traté de negociar, lo siento Robert, no me dejas de otra. Lo vuelvo a empujar con todas mis fuerzas, trato de hacerle una llave para dominarlo, pero por desgracia cuando doy un paso, mi tacón se rompe y falseo y mi tobillo derecho sufre una luxación, afortunadamente no caigo al suelo, pero mi debilidad hace que Robert tome ventaja de la situación, vuelve a tomarme de los hombros, pero esta vez con más fuerza, me empuja de golpe contra la pared, puedo sentir el impacto en mi espalda y un malestar en mi brazo, al perecer también mi brazo derecho se ha luxado, no puedo hacer nada, el dolor es insoportable.

-¡Ay¡- no puedo evitar gritar del dolor.

-Mi amor no te preocupes todo estará bien yo sólo…

De pronto sus palabras quedan suspendidas en el aire, suelta su agarre y yo caigo al suelo, no puedo creer lo que está pasando, alguien está golpeando a Robert, lo está moliendo a golpes, trato de ver de quién se trata, ya que por alguna razón esa silueta me parece conocida, pero no logro en verlo en medio de la oscuridad. Momentos después Robert yace tendido en el suelo, la persona que lo había golpeado empieza a caminar hasta donde me encuentro, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Querrá hacerme daño? No, no puede ser, él me salvó, debe ser un buen hombre.

Se acerca más y más, luego coloca su mano derecha en mi mejilla, lo único que puedo hacer es bajar mi rostro y cerrar mis ojos, impotente por el miedo, ¿será que mi salvador pretende hacer lo mismo que Robert? Acto seguido con su dedo pulgar empieza a acariciar suavemente mi mejilla, es tan relajante, es como si sólo con su toque se borrara todo lo que acaba de pasar. Es extraño pero este tipo de caricia me parece muy familiar pero no recuerdo de dónde.

-Princesa todo está bien, ese chico ya recibió una lección de mi parte. Vamos levántate te llevaré a casa.

Esa voz, esa confiancita de llamarme princesa, esa amabilidad y sobre todo esa caricia, no puede ser, sólo hay una persona que me ha tratado así.

-Alberti ¿e –e - eres tú?- digo titubeante y con incredulidad.

-Sip Alberti Mosconi, directamente traído de Italia hasta aquí para salvarte- dice con una sonrisa altanera.

-No has cambiado nada ¿verdad?

-Nop y tú tampoco, vamos te ayudo a levantarte, tenemos que ir a tu casa.

-No puedo, mi brazo y tobillo derecho se luxaron, no puedo levantarme- digo sosteniendo la parte afectada debido al dolor.

-Bien, déjame, trataré de ayudarte.

-No, vas a hacer que empeore. Además no eres médico.

-No soy médico pero sé cómo hacer esto, vamos déjame.

Toma mi brazo y no sé cómo pero coloca mi brazo en su lugar y luego sigue con mi tobillo, luego de eso comienza a masajear levemente mi brazo y posteriormente mi tobillo.

-¿Te dolió?

-Para ser sincera, no tanto como esperaba.- digo con sinceridad, porque es cierto durante un momento pensé que me dolería el alma.

-¿Lo ves? Sabía muy bien lo que hacía y antes que me preguntes ¿dónde aprendí?, lo aprendí de un amigo médico cuando me luxé el brazo jugando Tenis.

-Eso lo explica todo.- ruedo los ojos de inmediato.

-Estando todo aclarado y no habiendo más preguntas, vámonos.

Se levanta del suelo y se agacha para recogerme como a un bebé, normalmente me molestaría y le gritaría para que me bajara, pero en las condiciones en las que me encuentro no creo que sea lo más apropiado. Camina llevándome en sus brazos hasta mi coche, me coloca en el asiento de atrás, me abrocha el cinturón, habla algunas palabras con el chofer pero no logro escucharlo, lo único que sé es que debe de estar enojado echándole la culpa, luego se sienta a mi lado y el auto empieza su marcha.

Me duele la cabeza, me siento mareada, lo peor es que no recuerdo nada desde que me subí al auto con Alberti. Quiero abrir los ojos pero me pesan, logro hacer un esfuerzo y los abro, ahí están mis padres, mi hermana, el doctor Barquero y Alberti. Trato de levantarme de inmediato, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, pero mi padre me detiene.

-Stephanie por favor, no intentes levantarte necesitas descansar.

-Papá estoy bien, tranquilo. ¿Verdad Doctor?

-En efecto Stephanie, estás bien, pero tienes que descansar, las luxaciones que tuviste en tu tobillo y brazo derecho no son un juego, pudo haber llegado a convertirse en una fractura muy grave, afortunadamente Alberti supo qué hacer, por cierto, te apliqué una inyección para el dolor, pueda que te sientas algo mareada así que mientras tanto tienes que estar en completo reposo.

-Está bien, gracias Dr. Barquero.

-De nada, será mejor que me vaya, creo que ustedes tienen que hablar.

-Adiós Hazel- dice mi padre cordialmente mientras le muestra la salida de mi habitación.

¿Hablar? Por Dios lo estaba olvidando, mis padres me preguntarán acerca de qué fue lo que pasó, no me dejarán en paz hasta que se los diga, y el problema es que: ¿Qué les digo? Podría decirles que un maldito loco borracho intentó violarme pero obviamente querrán acusarlo de intento de violación y para ser sincera no quiero un escándalo de gran magnitud, será mejor que me invente algo pronto y aún más, espero que a Alberti no se le haya ocurrido decir algo.

-Bueno jovencita tenemos que hablar ¿qué rayos pasó?- dice con un tono lleno de enojo.- Alberti no nos ha querido decir nada

-Disculpe señor Danielli pero creo haberle dicho que es un asunto que su hija debe hablar directamente con usted.-genial eso es una buena noticia aún no ha dicho nada.

-Hija por favor dinos ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- dice mi madre con preocupación en su voz.

-Si Stephanie, habla acerca de lo que te ocurrió, nos preocupamos mucho cuando vimos a Alberti contigo en brazos.- dice mi hermana de forma dramática.

-Tranquilos. Ariana por favor no seas dramática, les explicaré lo que pasó.

-Eso estamos esperando así que dilo de una vez por todas.-dice papá aún más exaltado.

-Ok. Como ustedes saben salí a un antro con las chicas a "divertirme"-dando énfasis con sarcasmo a la palabra divertirme porque obviamente no lo fue, al menos para mí-me sentí un poco mal, con algo de mareo y creo que fue producto de los altos decibeles a los que fui sometida, debido a la música extremadamente ruidosa, así que decidí irme, me despedí de las chicas y salí del lugar. Henry, nuestro chofer se tuvo que estacionar a tres cuadras del lugar ya que no encontró un lugar donde estacionarse así que cuando salí del antro me dirigí hasta donde estaba el auto para regresar y…

-Hija pero ¿por qué no le llamaste a Henry para que fuera por ti?-dice mi madre entre preocupada y enojada.

-Pues porque como te dije, madre, el auto estaba a tres cuadras, demasiado cerca, y pensé que podría llegar sola.

-Sí, pero no lo hiciste-reclama mi padre, ruedo mis ojos de inmediato ¿por qué no me dejan continuar la historia?

-Bien, como les decía, cuando iba a una cuadra y media salió un ladrón a mi paso e intentó robarme, obviamente no iba a dejar que me quitara ni medio centavo y pensé que el saber defensa personal me ayudaría y así me las arreglaría sola, pero no conté con que mi tacón se rompería y me luxara el tobillo, en ese momento el ladrón tomó ventaja de la situación y me acorraló contra la pared y fue ahí donde me luxe el brazo … y por supuesto lo demás ya lo saben, Alberti me salvó y me trajo a casa y aquí estamos.

-Típico de mi hermana, arriesgar su vida tan sólo por un par de dólares.- dice mi hermana con sarcasmo.

-Hija por Dios, ¿cómo se te ocurre arriesgarte de esa forma? tenemos mucho dinero, debiste de haberle dado el dinero que tenías para que te dejara en paz.

-Sí lo sé papi, pero no pensé que la situación se escaparía de mis manos, realmente lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.-digo usando mi lado más lindo, al cual nadie se resiste.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, cuando te encuentres mejor iremos al ministerio público a colocar la denuncia y así atrapen a ese desgraciado y además contrataré guardaespaldas para ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Guardaespaldas? Papá por favor, ese tipo de cosas jamás me ha gustado, siempre he estado libre, sin que nadie esté detrás de mí cuidándome, no voy a empezar ahora, definitivamente no lo haré, no es justo que por algo que sólo me ha pasado una vez en mi vida vaya a estar resguardada como el presidente y con lo referente a la denuncia no lo haré porque no vi el rostro del hombre ya que tenía puesta un pasamontañas y dudo que lo atrapen.-digo completamente furiosa, no quiero seguridad me sentiría como en la cárcel y además no pueden saber la verdad.

-Hija, lo siento lo harás, no lo entiendes si Alberti no hubiera estado allí...

-Por favor, deja que nuestra hija se recupere y luego los dos tendrán tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo.- mi madre lo interrumpe de inmediato.

-Está bien, tu madre tiene razón, luego hablaremos, por el momento descansa.

Mi padre se dispone a salir de mi habitación, hace un gesto para que mi madre, mi hermana y Alberti lo sigan; ellas lo siguen pero Alberti le hace un gesto diciendo que se quedará conmigo un minuto más, mi padre asiente. Cuando están afuera Alberti se acerca a mi cama, se sienta en la cama a la par conmigo, levanta su brazo hacia el lado derecho de mi cabeza y hace que me recueste en su pecho, me sonrojo de inmediato, jamás me había pasado esto, él es tan confianzudo.

-Princesa, eres una pequeña mentirosa-dice suavemente.

-¿Por qué me dices mentirosa?- digo con cierto enojo tratando de alejarme de su pecho, pero sin conseguirlo ya que me sostiene con más fuerzas pero sin lastimarme, y empieza a acariciarme suavemente el cabello.

-Porque mentiste a tus padres, obviamente el chico no era un ladrón, no quería robarte, quería abusar de ti y no entiendo porque quieres defenderlo…-abro mi boca para articular unas palabras pero me detiene-no me digas que no lo estás defendiendo porque lo haces, deberías denunciarlo, le viste la cara y estoy seguro que sabes quién era, dime acoso es tu novio.-dice con dolor.

-¿Mi novio?, por supuesto que no, yo no tengo novio.- ¿qué le pasa acaso no me conoce?

-Entonces ¿lo conoces? ¿Es tu amigo?

-Sí lo conozco, pero no es mi amigo…sólo un enamorado, lo mandé al diablo, nada más y no quiero demandarlo porque estaba borracho y sé que no es justificación pero me da lástima y pueda ser que ni siquiera lo recuerde.

-¿Esa es la razón?

-Sí claro, bueno… más que nada no quiero un escándalo colosal, tu sabes cómo es esto, se dice que será confidencial pero cuando menos lo esperas tienes a toda la prensa detrás de ti.-digo aún sobre su pecho, sonrojada por estar tanto tiempo así.

-Debí haberlo imaginado, eres una princesita tonta.-dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye no me digas tonta-digo haciendo un puchero liberándome al fin de su pecho pero aún sonrojada, trato de recuperarme de inmediato- por favor no sigamos con esto, entiéndeme.

-Bien como digas, no le diré nada a tus padres.

-Gracias… por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa calle?

-Ya te lo había dicho fui traído directamente de Italia hasta allí para salvarte.-dice con un tono burlón y su simpática sonrisa.

-Estoy hablando en serio-digo enfadada, odio cuando se pasa de bromista.

-Bien te diré por qué regresé y qué estaba haciendo ahí… pero eso será otro día me tengo que ir, debo dejarte descansar.

-Espera yo….

Me sorprende de inmediato plantándome un beso en la frente, me ruborizo de nuevo, al contacto de mi piel con sus labios. Se aparta y me ve fijamente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes calentura?-dice con su perfecta sonrisa.

-No y vete.-digo enojada girándome hacia otro lado.

-Como quieras Princesa.- dice satisfecho mientras se marcha haciendo una reverencia.

Es viernes por la noche Alberti acaba de marcharse de mi casa, ha estado aquí toda la semana durante todo el día molestándome, parece que obtiene placer haciéndome estallar. Desde el día miércoles no he asistido a la universidad por guardar reposo por el pequeño problemita que tuve, extraño ir, es horrible estar encerrada en mi habitación sin poder salir de la cama, sólo porque mi madre piensa que no debo moverme en absoluto, eso es tonto porque ya me siento mejor, incluso puedo caminar a la perfección; no me gusta estar faltando a mis clases, no estoy retrasada con las lecciones ya que Antonieta y Daysi han venido a mi casa, eso me ha hecho sentir mejor, pero tuve problemas cuando les conté lo que Robert intentó hacerme, querían descuartizar a Robert pero las convencí en que no volvería a molestarme. No les hablé de Alberti porque estoy segura que sería toda una odisea. Mañana es la fiesta de caridad, Alberti es un invitado y mis amigas también y tendré que presentárselos y ahí comenzará mi tortura, acerca de qué hay entre él y yo, mis amigas pensarán en una bella historia de amor; por otra parte Stacy estará presente y no quiero un encuentro como el anterior con ella; por si fuera poco me siento preocupada por papá ha estado actuando extraño, espero que no sea nada grave. Tengo que dormir mañana será un día cansado, creo que debo prepararme psicológicamente por cualquier cosa.


End file.
